23 de diciembre
by Mara-tan
Summary: Porque el 23 de diciembre era una fecha especial, no solo porque fuera el día en el que Alfred encontró a Arthur, si no por algo más. AU


Hola, bueno, es mi primer fic usuk asique no esperen que la personalidad de los personajes sea igual u_u

Este fic esta dedicado a una amiga mía que cumple el día de hoy, espero que tengas un buen cumpleaños vanillaandcream ^^

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

><p>Era una fría noche de invierno a solo dos días de navidad.<p>

Un joven rubio de ojos azules y unos 15 años de edad, iba caminando por las oscuras calles de vuelta a su casa hasta que vio un pequeño bulto verde en medio de la nieve, curioso, se acerco a ver que era ese pequeño bulto y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña capa que envolvía el frágil cuerpo de un niño de unos cinco años de edad, de un rubio mas claro, cejas bastante pobladas y piel pálida.

Alfred, que así se llamaba el mayor, decidió llevarse al pequeño a su casa para que no estuviera ahí fuera a la intemperie.

A la mañana siguiente el niño despertó, dejando ver que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda bastante hermoso, el joven miro algo confundido su alrededor intentando identificar donde se encontraba pero no lo conseguía.

- Buenos días, ya veo que te despertaste. -Saludo un alegre estadounidense.

- ¿Quien eres? -pregunto desconfiado el pequeño.

- ¡Me llamo Alfred F. Jones y soy el héroe que te salvo ayer de la nieve! Jajaja. -Dijo señalando se a si mismo mientras ponía pose de héroe y reía estruendosamente.

- ¡Idiota, yo no necesito que nadie me salve! -dijo enfadado el rubio mas claro.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? -pregunto Alfred pasando de lo antes dicho por el menor.

- ¡No cambies de tema! -estaba notoriamente molesto pero se tranquilizo un poco- Arthur.

- Bien, Arthur, a partir de ahora cuidare de ti hasta que encuentre a tus padres para que puedas volver con ellos. -Dijo sonriente como siempre.

- . . . -Arthur se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada triste. -Dudo que lo consigas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto algo desconcertado.

- . . . -Estuvo un tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que al fin hablo. - Ellos, fallecieron en un incendio. -Le costaba hablar porque un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta y lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Lo lamento mucho. -al escuchar esas palabras al mas alto se le esfumo la sonrisa y fue a abrazar al pequeño que empezaba a temblar y sollozar.

- . . . -el pequeño se intento zafar del abrazo pero no pudo y al final el abrazo le fue tranquilizando.

- Tranquilo, yo siempre cuidare de ti y me convertiré en tu héroe, te lo prometo. -dijo riendo levemente intentando animar al mas bajo.

- Creo que eres un idiota. -Dijo riendo un poco al ver que el otro hacia una mueca infantil, y eso que el era el mas pequeño.

Así pasaron los días, y con ellos el cariño iba creciendo, un día, Arthur le contó a Alfred lo que le ocurrió y el porque lo encontró donde estaba, al parecer, su casa se incendio, el pudo salir sano y salvo gracias a que sus padres arriesgaron sus vidas por el, sus padres lo mandaron a que pidiera ayuda y estuvo buscando ayuda desesperado pero nadie le ayudo y cuando por fin los bomberos acudieron al incendio ya era demasiado tarde, la casa era prácticamente cenizas y con ella las personas que se encontraban dentro. Arthur estuvo deambulando solo por las calles un tiempo, no supo exactamente cuanto.

Pasaron los años y Arthur creció, no tanto como Alfred pero ahora era un chico de quince años que iba a clases como cualquier chico de su edad, realmente tenia muy pocos amigos, desde que ocurrió lo de sus padres no quiso confiar en nadie, ni siquiera confiá del todo en Alfred.

- Ya estoy en casa. -Anuncio el oji verde al entrar en la casa.

Al no recibir respuesta dejo sus cosas en su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a coger algo de comer . Cuando entro en la cocina vio una nota encima de la mesa.

"_E tenido que salir, volveré en cuanto pueda ¡Promesa de héroe!"_ -estaba escrito en el papel.

- Últimamente se pasa mucho tiempo fuera. -pensó algo melancólico el ingles, pero no era porque no echara de menos, claro que no.

Se preparo algo de comer y se puso a estudiar, así se distraería un poco mientras esperaba a Alfred, o eso pensó. No podía concentrarse bien y la cabeza empezó a doler le asique se acostó sobre su cama para que el dolor de cabeza cesara un poco.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había dormido y cuando vio la hora ya eran las nueve de la noche pasadas.

- _Me pregunto si Alfred ya habrá llegado_-pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y bajar al primer piso para ver si el estadounidense había llegado.

- Oh, ya veo que te despertaste. -Dijo animado un chico rubio mayor.

- Si. -Dijo simplemente el mas bajo.

- Cuando llegue te vi dormido, parecías un angelito. -Rió levemente mientras un leve tono rosa aparecía en sus mejillas.

- I...idiota. -Mascullo el de ojos verdes echo un tomate.

- Aunque en si eres un angelito. -Sonrió mirando directamente al contrario, levemente se fue acercando hasta solo estar a centímetros de distancia. -¿As comido? -Cambio de tema desviando la mirada bastante sonrojado y algo nervioso.

- ¿Eh? N...no, no e comido. -Bajo su cabeza levemente, estaba algo nervioso y no sabia porque pero sentía sus mejillas arder.

- Bien, sera mejor que te prepare algo de comer. -Dicho eso el de lentes fue a la cocina a preparar algo para el ingles que se quedo ahí parado.

Pasaron los días y seguían ocurriendo cosas parecidas como cuando estaban peleando porque Alfred había dejado tirados sus cómics en el salón y Arthur, ya harto, empezó a recogerlos para tirarlos a la basura y Alfred, al ver que sus cómics corrían peligro, intento detener al menor pero sus cálculos fueron fallidos y acabo encima del rubio mas claro. También, aparte de esos pequeños incidentes Alfred empezó a pasar mas tiempo fuera de casa.

- Hoy también va a llegar tarde a casa... -Pensó el de cejas bastante grandes tumbado sobre su cama. -es casi como si... como si me evitara. -Entristeció al pensar eso, no sabia el motivo pero algo en su pecho empezó a oprimirle. -¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Ni que me importara lo que piense ese idiota. -Se dijo a si mismo, claro que no le importaba lo mas mínimo, ¿o si?

Arthur estuvo pensando durante varios días en todo lo que pasaba incluso tuvo que recurrir a un compañero de clases, un francés bastante pervertido, realmente estaba desesperado como para llegar a tales extremos pero al final descubrió que todo lo que le pasaba era porque estaba enamorado... enamorado, le resultaba extraño y algo incomodo, el pensaba que era hetero durante mucho tiempo pero al parecer el amor no entiende de esas cosas, dios, que cursi sonó eso, todo eso le estaba empezando a afectar.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, no a mi. -se dijo a si mismo intentando quitar de su cabeza esos pensamientos que le atormentaban. -¡Yo no puedo estar enamorado de ese idiota!

Estuvo yendo de un lado a otro por su habitación hasta que acabo rindiéndose, amaba al idiota que cuido de el, si, y tenia que hacer algo para confesar le sus sentimientos al americano, ¿y que mejor fecha que el mismo día que en el que se conocieron que justamente era el día siguiente?

- Decidido, mañana mismo sera el día. -Se dijo a si mismo intentando darse animo.

A la mañana siguiente el ingles se despertó y bajo al primer piso donde vio a cierto americano dormir en el sofá, al parecer se había quedado dormido en cuento llego.

- Idiota, si duermes ahí te resfriaras. -Murmuro el rubio mas claro mientras se acercaba a donde dormía el otro. Se sentó en la orilla del sofá y le movió los mechones de pelo que tapaban su cara. -Que lindo. -Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- Arthur... -Murmuro en sueños el mas alto y el otro se sorprendió poco al escuchar su nombre.

El de ojos verdes dejo de acariciar el cabello del otro para recostarse sobre el pecho del que dormía. Una vez se acomodo pudo escuchar el latir del corazón del estadounidense y empezó a cabecear de lo bien que se encontraba.

Paso un rato y el de lentes se despertó, se iba a levantar pero noto un peso sobre su pecho, extrañado, miro que era y pudo ver que se trataba de Arthur, sonrió levemente al verlo.

- Nnnng... -Una especie de quejido salio de los labios ingleses que se removió un poco para abrir sus ojos lentamente. -Me quede dormido. -Dijo para si mientras se restregaba un ojo con la mano para quitarse el sueño.

- Buenos días Arthur. -Dijo el mayor mirando divertido al menor que se sobresalto al escucharlo.

- Bu...buenos días. -Apenas se le escucho, estaba bastante avergonzado por haber sido descubierto y agacho la cabeza para evitar que se viera su sonrojo.

- Arthur, ¿acaso tenias frió? Si ese era el caso podía haber dormido contigo como cuando eras pequeñito y tenias miedo. -Comento alegre el rubio más oscuro.

- ¡Idiota, pero si eras tu el que venia a dormir conmigo por miedo a esas películas de terror! -Casi grito levantando el rostro bastante rápido por el enfado y no se dio cuenta de cuando sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, cosa que solo hizo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

- ... -El americano se mantenía en silencio, mirando esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, esos labios rosados que parecían tan apetitosos, no, no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, no podía dejar que su esfuerzo de esas ultimas semanas se fuera a la basura por un simple impulso.

Pero los impulsos son mas fuertes y acabo por juntar sus labios. Todo ese tiempo en el que había estado evitando el acercarse al pequeño cejudo para no abalanzarse sobre el, para que luego no huyera de el, todo eso se fue por el desagüe pero poco le importo, ya no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería que ese momento nunca terminara y estaba preparado para las consecuencias, sabia que de seguro el rubio le odiaría. Todo por haberse enamorado del niño al que encontró en una fría noche dos días antes de navidad.

El de cejas bastante grandes se sorprendió ante tal acto pero empezó a corresponder el beso como pudo.

Por desgracia tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, se miraron bastante sonrojados y la respiración algo agitada.

- Ah...yo... -Intento disculparse el americano pero no encontraba manera alguna de disculparse para que el otro no saliera huyendo.

- Te amo. -Dijo casi sin pensar, sus sentimientos se habían desbordado y ya no podía guardar mas todo lo que estaba guardando dentro de si.

- ¿Eh? -El pobre chico se había desorientado un poco, no se esperaba para nada que el ingles le correspondiera.

- ¡Que te amo, idiota! -Estaba muy avergonzado, no había planeado eso de tener que gritarle sus sentimientos.

- Yo también te amo. -Dijo el de ojos azul cielo mientras abrazaba al contrario, estaba muy feliz de poder estar junto a la persona que ama sin el miedo a que huya.

Por ese motivo, esa fecha siempre seria muy especial para estos dos anglo parlantes, y siempre se demostrarían su amor mutuo que era mas grande que las cejas de cierto ingles.

* * *

><p>Perdón, no pude evitar esa ultima broma xD<p>

Lara: no se puede contra la tentación xD

Mara: bueno, espero que tanto a la cumpleañera como a quienes leyeron el fic les aya gustado ^.^

Agradezco a las que intentaron ayudarme con la búsqueda de inspiración pero solo me estabais poniendo nerviosa ñ_nU

Dejo de dar la lata, que os valla bien, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

Mara: y feliz cumpleaños a vanillaandcream ^^


End file.
